Mushroom Kingdom Orphanage
The Mushroom Kingdom Orphanage (shortened to Mushroom Orphanage in "Tag Team Trouble") is a fictitious Mushrooms orphanage located in the Mushroom Kingdom. While first referenced by name in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Mario and the Beanstalk," the story of its creation was outlined in "The Great Gladiator Gig." Later, in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "Tag Team Trouble," it made its only onscreen appearance. The organization is run by the Mushroom Nanny and supported by donations. History Creation and Early Financial Troubles Prior to the events of "The Great Gladiator Gig," King Koopa took over the Mushroom Kingdom. When Mario and Luigi rescued Princess Toadstool and Toad from his clutches, King Koopa and the Koopa Pack began a campaign to capture or destroy the fugitives. In the episode, Koopa, posing as Emperor Augustus Septemberus Octoberus Koopa, sent the four a fake invitation to a benefit spaghetti dinner for orphaned Mushrooms from the Emperor of the Linguine Empire to lure them into his clutches. Although his plan worked, the Mario Bros. defeated him, and the four fugitives quickly organized the promised spaghetti dinner. Princess Toadstool collected enough money to build the Mushroom Kingdom Orphanage. However, in "Mario and the Beanstalk," the Mushroom Kingdom Orphanage quickly experienced financial difficulties: by the time it came to their attention, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad were at a loss as to how they could gather one hundred more Gold Coins by the next morning after the princess had already sold her jewels and mortgaged the cottage they were staying in. The four agreed to sell the Royal Cow. Mario and Luigi met Dealin' Delbert, who offered to buy the cow in exchange for three magic garbanzo beans. The beans ended up growing into a massive beanstalk overnight that reached up into King Koopa's gigantic castle. Koopa had turned himself into giant and cast a spell on a goose, making it lay golden Coins. When Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad returned to the bottom of the beanstalk with the goose, Luigi chopped it down and Koopa's Coins rained down upon the heroes, providing them with more than enough money to save the orphanage. Princess Toadstool's Million Coin Donation Having finally retaken control of her kingdom after the events of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, in "Tag Team Trouble" Princess Toadstool prepared a one million Coin donation for the Mushroom Orphanage in order to keep the organization open. She asked Toad to deliver it, which he did, but fell asleep with exhaustion at the doorstep of the Mushroom Kingdom after ringing the doorbell. The Mushroom Nanny came to the door and accepted the money from the sleeping Toad. However, when Toad awoke to find the Coins gone, he wrongly assumed that King Koopa and Cheatsy Koopa stole the Coins while he slept. Upon hearing this, Mario and Luigi set out to win the one millions Coin prize from the Mushroom Wrestling Federation's Tag Team Wrestling Tournament. Successful, Toad delivered the second bag. The Mushroom Nanny asked him to send on "double thanks" for Princess Toadstool's "double generosity." Category:Places Category:Orphanages Category:Mushroom World locations